


I’ll be just fine

by bistony



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, If you like Sierra don’t read, M/M, Make up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistony/pseuds/bistony
Summary: Luke and Ashton had finally gotten their act together after Luke was finally ‘single’ again, and their relationship has been nothing short of incredible ever since. But now Luke is mad. Like really fucking mad, this tour was meant to be a new start for them, a new era, and for the most part Luke is having the absolute time of his life because he loves the fans and he loves their music, but it still feels like they’re dragging old problems with them. And one particular problem happens to be named......





	I’ll be just fine

Luke is mad. Like really fucking mad, this tour was meant to be a new start for them, a new era, and for the most part Luke is having the absolute time of his life because he loves the fans and he loves their music, but it still feels like they’re dragging old problems with them. And one particular problem happens to be named Sierra. 

 

Things weren’t even bad at first, he was quite happy to be her friend, but then her true colours shone through when management decided to stick them together to help with her promo, which was pointless because no one seemed to like her at first anyways

 

But Luke was getting through it, mostly ignoring her, only really being near her when he was out in public and management had told him to stay by her side. Otherwise he did everything in his power to stay clear of her. 

 

He thinks one of the worst parts of it all is lying to the fans, and the guilt that comes with doing that for the second time. He’s had to deal with this before and so have they, and he thinks it’s so unfair when all they’ve showed this year is support for everything the band has done. They went through this with him the last time and he doesn’t want to let them down again, doesn’t want to break their hearts a second time even though realistically he knows he doesn’t have any control over this and when the truth gets out they’ll understand. Hopefully. 

 

Michael and Calum are sympathetic, obviously, he knows they’ll do anything in their power to help him just like they did the last time, they’d put their careers on the line for him and he loves them endlessly for it. 

 

But the situation’s not  _ hurting  _ them like it’s hurting Ashton.

 

They’d finally gotten their act together after Luke was finally ‘single’ again, and their relationship has been nothing short of incredible ever since. He knows Ashton is the most torn up about history seeming to repeat itself, even though he won’t say how much it really affects him, because being the oldest Luke knows he’s always felt like he has to be the strong one for the rest of them. Their lives are a roller coaster and they’d finally found some stability in each other, and management knew they were together, but didn’t let them tell the fans and now here they are, having everything they worked so hard to build try to be ripped away from them. 

 

His band mates may be willing to risk everything for him, doesn’t mean he’s going to let them, which is how they got into their current situation. Management had taken all their instagram and twitter login details and ever since had been commenting on and liking all of Sierra’s pictures because some fans weren’t buying Luke being with her. 

 

He hates that he has to see the almost defeated look Ashton’s face whenever Luke is told he has to go out holding Sierra’s hand with Ashton waking right behind them. He doesn’t blame any of the fans at all because they trust him and some are just believing what they’re told, but it makes his heart ache whenever they meet a group of fans somewhere and they say how they think him and Sierra look cute together, and he knows Ashton can hear them.

 

“Why can’t we do something about this? It’s getting ridiculous again and it’s not fair on anyone, especially not you Luke.” Ashton had said to him. “We should say screw management and post a picture of us kissing or something.” 

 

Luke had known Ashton was joking, always trying to make light of a terrible situation, but he also knew what he was like, if he thought he could get away with it that’s exactly what Ashton would do and who knows what that would mean for them as a band. A million ways everything could crash and burn flicked through Luke’s mind and he’d panicked, lashing out at Ashton. 

 

“You have to be fucking kidding me Ash! Are you even thinking about what would happen if you did that, this isn’t just about us, this isn’t just about you!” Luke had regretted the words as soon as they’d left his mouth because he knew full well Ashton only ever cared about what was best for Luke, he was the most selfless person Luke knew. His heartbeat stuttered when Ashton’s face quickly turned sour and his eyes narrowed. 

 

“You think all I care about is how this affects me?” He’d said, in that dangerously low voice that Luke hates, he’d rather the other man shouting and screaming at him than when Ashton gets like this, like a wire pulled tight and ready to snap. “Cal, Michael, and yes me, having to sit by and watch those dickheads control your life when there’s things we could do to stop it, I care more about seeing you happy than having any kind of career and you fucking know that.”

 

“But music makes you happy Ash! It makes us all happy, if we have to deal with a few shitty things along the way then so be it, i’ll be fine, I always am!” Tears we’re running down his face at that point and he was silently begging Ashton would understand that he cannot, will not, fight their management on this if it means they can’t do  _ this _ the same way anymore, can’t be 5 Seconds of Summer anymore. The band means everything to all of them, and he won’t take that away from his boys. 

 

“You always say your fine, yet even some fans can see that your not Luke, you know they’d support us, you don’t have to put a poker face on all the damn time.” Ashton said icily. 

 

And then he’d stormed out, leaving Luke to stew on his own thoughts, which eventually lead to him getting angry at everything about the situation. He’d put back on his so called ‘poker face’ for the fans and had enjoyed the shows. It’s impossible not to really, no matter what kind of mood he’s in before going on stage he always feels the love and excitement radiating off the fans and it feeds him, it’s the thing that makes him feel like he can get through this. 

 

— 

 

A week later Luke are Sierra are fighting, again, about the same stupid thing. Luke tries every time to make this conversation civilised, tried to understand her reasoning for not fighting management like he wants to. It boils down to the same thing every time, although she won’t admit it in so many words, she’s getting more and more attention from being around them on tour and she doesn’t want to let that go.

 

She claims she couldn’t get out of this situation they’re in even if she wanted to, as if Luke would believe that for a second, she’s only here for the fame and could walk away any time she wants, but she won’t, they’ve gone around in circles to many times and it makes Luke so mad he’s about ready to snap. 

 

They’re just screaming at each other, not even hearing what the other is saying when Luke hears someone else enter the room. He immediately turns and locks eyes with Ashton, his heart breaks in his chest at the way Ashton is looking at him, but at the same time his anger flares even hotter than before, he’s so sick of everyone looking at him with so much pity in their eyes. 

 

He can feel himself begin to tear up, he can hear the to loud  _ thump thump _ of his heartbeat in the now far to silent room.

 

“Oh Lu.” Ashton sounds like he’s about to cry himself, and Luke doesn’t even know why that makes him mad. Ashton starts to walk towards him, probably to give him a hug, when he feels  _ her  _ hand on his arm again. He pulls back like he’s been burned, turning to glare at her, he feels slightly better at the small gasp she lets out, the look on his face must be venomous. 

 

He puts his head down, not wanting to look Ashton in the eye, and this time he’s the one storming out the room. 

 

—

 

He’s glad they don’t have a another show for a few days, it gives Luke time to wallow in his own self pity and guilt at how he’s been treating Ashton. He really should just go talk to him and he knows that ignoring the problem probably just makes Ashton more mad, but Luke’s stubborn, there’s no way he’ll break before Ashton comes to him.

 

And that’s exactly what the other man ends up doing.

 

Luke hears the door to his hotel room being opened and slammed shut behind whoever came in, making him jump a bit, he sits up on the couch turning to see who it is. 

 

His heart leaps into his throat when Ashton comes striding in with a determined look on his face that makes Luke feel nervous for some reason. And then Ashton is standing right in front of him, gazing down at where Luke sits still a little shocked on the couch, he watches Ashton’s eyes cloud over as he looks him up and down and suddenly Luke finds it far to hot in the room. 

 

They stare at each other for what feels like minutes but is probably just a few seconds. It’s enough to soften the look on Ashton’s face, “I fucking miss you Lu”   
  
This time, the way Ashton practically breaths out his name, doesn’t anger Luke. It settles something in his bones and the corners of Luke’s mouth curl up into the beginning of a smile. “Come here.” He mumbles. He pulls Ashton down into the couch and crawls on top of him, arm curling around his waist. He brushes his lips against Ashton’s. When the other man doesn’t pull away, Luke does it again.   
  
And again.   
  
From one second to the next, the kisses grow in urgency. Ashton’s hand rests on Luke’s neck as he pulls Luke closer and deepens the kiss. When Ashton’s tongue glides over his own, Luke’s patience wears out and he starts tugging at Ashton’s sweater, because dammit if he didn't miss this too, miss being this close to Ashton. 

  
Luke needs skin, heat and sweat and he needs it now.   
  
“This doesn’t fix anything.” Ashton mutters against his lips. “We need to talk about-”   
  
“I know.” Luke practically growls when Ashton’s right hand slips underneath his t-shirt. “Later.”   
  
Just for a moment, Luke thinks Ashton is going to argue him. He opens his mouth, but he closes it audibly. He caresses Luke’s cheek. “M’sorry.” Luke mumbles, he isn’t exactly sure what part he’s apologizing for, but it doesn’t matter because Ashton just shakes his head from where he’s staring up at him lovingly, “We’ll work it out.”   
  
It’s a promise Luke knows Ashton isn’t even sure if  he’ll be able to keep. But he also knows he’ll work his damn hardest to make it comes true either way. The way Ashton smiles up at him makes Luke feel like he can do anything at the moment. He smiles back, before closing his mouth over Ashton’s. It starts soft, just a gentle pressure of lips, but then Ashton’s tongue is flicking against his bottom lip.   
  
Luke’s already too turned on to take it slow from there, it’s been too long. As fast as he can manage with Ashton’s lips quite distracting against his own, Luke strips them both of their clothes. His hands are touching every part of Ashton’s skin and he follows their trail with his mouth, until Ashton is moaning mess beneath him. When Luke finally wraps his hand around him Ashton arches into the touch and he is biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood.   
  
Their eyes link and there’s a question in Ashton’s eyes. Luke raises his eyebrow, yet Ashton doesn’t answer him with words, the playful glint is back in his eyes.   
  
Yes.   
  
Luke realises he said the word out loud when he feels Ashton chuckle against his neck. Ashton nips at a skin, followed by a swipe of his tongue and Luke is lost. He let’s Ashton move him around on the couch, until he’s lying face down with Ashton’s chest plastered against his back, “This okay?” He mutters and Luke nods fast, Ashton laughs again. 

  
Ashton’s hands are running up and down his back and Luke can’t help the desperate way in which he wiggles against him. Instead of Ashton moving closer like Luke wanted him to, Ashton moves away from him. Luke groans in protest and once more, Ashton chuckles, “Don’t move, babe.”   
  
Luke is confused when Ashton moves off of the couch completely, but then he realises that he’s getting up to find some lube. Anticipation makes goose bumps tingle all over his skin. He tries to gets his breathing back under control, but it barely takes a minute before Ashton is back in the living room.   
  
“Christ, you look good enough to eat.” Ashton’s voice is low with arousal and Luke feels another shiver of want running through him at the images those words create behind his eyelids. He glances over his shoulder to find Ashton standing behind him. The grin on his face show Luke Ashton knows exactly what he’s thinking about. “Later.” Ashton promises.   
  
Luke groans. “Oh god.”   
  
“It’ll be worth the wait.” Ashton leans over Luke, hands running over his back again. “So worth the wait.”   
  
“Ash.” Luke whines. Images of Ashton’s tongue on him are quickly replaced by his actual fingers on him. Luke hisses at the cold. He knew it was coming, but it still takes him off guard.   
  
“Okay?”   
  
“Yeah.” Luke grits. “More.”   
  
“So demanding.” Ashton laughs.   
  
Luke wants to reply, but all that leaves his mouth is a loud moan as Ashton chooses that moment to slip one long finger inside him. Luke closes his eyes and his head falls forward. His forehead rests against the armrest. He moans again when Ashton twists his finger just right, pressing against his sweet spot.   
  
Ashton’s finger pulls out and pushes back in over and over again. Luke revels in it, until he desperately wants more. His hips thrust backwards, meeting Ashton’s finger whenever it slides inside of Luke. After what feels too long, Luke is finally rewarded when Ashton adds another finger and repeats the same pattern; letting Luke get adjusted, let the pleasure wash over him until all he can think is more, please. 

 

A third finger is added and then Luke is begging once more, Ashton withdraws his finger. Luke gasps when he feels the blunt head of Ashton’s cock against him. “Ready?”   
  
“Yes, fuck.”   
  
“Sure?” There’s a teasing lilt in the other man’s voice and Luke groans. “Yes!”   
  
Ashton doesn’t say anything else, but slowly sinks into him. Luke feels like sobbing in relief when Ashton is finally inside him.

  
It stutters out of him when Ashton starts moving in earnest. He’s moving in long, deep strokes that have Luke shaking with need. He keeps a slow pace though, as if he’s trying to savour the moment.   
  
Either that, or he’s trying to make Luke lose his mind. If that’s Ashton’s goal, he’s doing it perfectly. Groans keep escaping Luke and it doesn’t take long before he’s t that stage of nearly there.   
  
“Look at me.” Ashton breaths in his ear. Luke turns his head as far as he can, his eyes linking with Ashton’s. The position is a bit uncomfortable, with the way Luke has to twist his neck, but he can’t look away. “Ashton.” He gasps.   
  
“You feel so good, Lu.” Ashton brushes his lips against Luke’s while the hand he doesn’t need to balance himself moves to Luke’s jaw to hold his head in place. “So good.”   
  
Luke groans, the sound catching when Ashton kisses him again. The kiss is filthy, mostly tongue and teeth and Ashton invading all of Luke’s senses. His movements speed up slightly, Luke thrusting back against Ashton’s hips to match the pace. Far too soon for Luke’s liking, Ashton breaks the kiss. The moment he releases the tight grip on Luke’s jaw, his head falls back against the arm rest. Ashton’s hand trails down his chest, teasingly pulling at a nipple that sends another shiver whacking through Luke’s body before his hand finally wraps around Luke’s cock.   
  
Ashton is leaning over him, their skin touching everywhere it can and his hand is slowly dragging up and down Luke’s cock. His lips start a dance over Luke’s neck and left shoulder, kisses followed by nips and scraping teeth. “So gorgeous, Luke.”   
  
“Ashton, I…” Luke can’t find his voice with all the feelings overwhelming him. He’s so close to his orgasm. Ashton’s hand tightens around him and his thumb drags up, over the head of Luke’s cock. “Fuck.” Luke feels his stomach clench, his body shivering, but Ashton doesn’t let up. His hand is moving over Luke’s cock slowly to counteract the increasing thrusts of his hips. When Ashton slightly changes the angle of his hips, he hits Luke’s prostate full on. At the same time, his thumb is circling over the head of his cock again and the coil in Luke’s gut springs.   
  
With a sound that is way louder than Luke intents, he thinks it’s actually Ashton’s name tumbling from his lips but he’s not sure, Luke comes over Ashton’s hand. Ashton fucks him through it slowly. “Gorgeous.” He mutters again.   
  
“Ash, please.” Luke whines when he finally finds his voice. The feeling of Ashton still thrusting in him slowly, still hitting that spot inside him, is bordering on too much. Shivers whack through him when he doesn’t stop his thrusting, nor stop the stroking movements of his hand.

  
“Want me to stop?” Ashton’s voice is a tease against Luke’s ear that feels like a direct lick to his cock.   
  
“I…” Luke feels his cock twinge and he hesitates for a second before he gasps. “No.”   
  
Ashton gives him a moment to catch his breath. Sort of. The hand that was teasing him falls away from his groin to rest on his hip and Ashton’s thrusts slow down even more. He makes sure to keep the angle right though and every time Ashton hits his prostate, Luke lets out a breathy whine. Luke doesn’t know how long it goes on, and he has no idea how Ashton manages to drag it out for so long without chasing his own orgasm. Luke is lost in a haze of Ash, Ash, Ash and can’t think about anything else besides the body pressing against him.   
  
When Ashton’s hand finally moves back to his cock, Luke realises he’s hard again. Slowly, he starts the same teasing dance of his hand again, hand moving up and down in a stroking motion while his thumb circling over the head with each upward stroke. His hips are moving in tiny circles now, hitting Luke just right. Each thrust makes him gasp from the overstimulation, the pleasure so intense it almost hurts.   
  
Neither of them expects it when Luke’s second orgasm washes over him out of nothing. His eyes are closed tightly and he practically sobs when he spills over Ashton’s hand again. Behind him, he can hear Ashton choke on a moan and his thrusts go from slow to almost erratic. It only takes a few thrusts before Ashton’s grip on Luke tightens further and his body goes taut with his own orgasm.   
  
“Ash, Ashton.” Luke breaths out when he can’t keep himself up anymore. He slumps against the couch. Luke moans when Ashton slowly pulls out of him. He’s definitely too sensitive right now and he’ll probably feel this for days. But the distance between his and Ashton’s body doesn’t feel right either. Then, Ashton falls forward too and Luke practically purrs when he feels his weight on top of him.   
  
“Oh God.” Ashton groans in his ear.   
  
Luke huffs out a giggle. “That was…”   
  
“If you’re thinking about saying anything other than amazing I’ll smack you Lukas Hemmings.”   
  
Luke giggles again, but he doesn’t say anything else. He’s still trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes, his heart rate slows down and his position on the couch is getting a bit uncomfortable. He shifts even though Ashton is dead weight on top of him. He cringes when his stomach grazes over the wet spot on the couch. When Luke wriggles again, Ashton finally moves too. With limbs that are too heavy, Luke manages to turn around. Ashton falls back on top of him and their eyes meet.   
  
Luke is surprised at the look on Ashton’s face. He looks shy. “Ash?”   
  
His smile knocks Luke’s breath out of his lungs. “Lu.”

 

And he knows they’re gonna be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Kudos and comments make my day :D


End file.
